


Bird House

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: You're gifted a messenger Raven from Prince Fili as a house warming gift. Only it hates you and in your hopes of winning its favor you're led away into the path of a more than eager Prince to aid you in your mission in hopes of claiming your heart after the Dwarf Princes is betrothed to women of their Uncle's choosing.





	1. Chapter 1

Once again on your path to your door you glanced at the bare messenger bird station on the dresser along the wall on your left. With a sigh your mind raced back to the first day you were gifted your apartment, the small grouping of gifts you were granted as a welcome from the Company all sat safely on the mantle in your sitting room with a blaring absence of the golden haired Princes’ gift.

.

With a beaming smile and an eager gaze his flat hands reached towards you with a glaring Raven staring daggers at you while his hopeful tone rang out, “Since you’re on the Council now you’ll be needing a messenger bird.” His grin deepened as he set the angry bird in your outstretched palms while it mentally awaited its getaway as Fili continued, “Ravens are a bit like us Dwarves at first, but just leave out plenty of food and he’ll warm up to you.”

With a nod you offered the small bird a smile as they all filed out only to receive a painful bite on your finger causing you to gasp and latch on to your bleeding finger as he flew away through the small door for Ravens above your front door. Through your tears you cleaned your wound and set out a full spread of food near the small sleeping station for your angry Raven.

.

Daily you did the same, waiting for his return and flashing him kind smiles only to have him dart away when you ended up in the same room together. Without a word you were being ignored and shunned between the careless tossing of messages from other messenger birds for word from the Council and Durins left across the messenger station causing you to have to check in nearly hourly once your Raven’s opinions on you were spread through the flocks of Ravens in Erebor. 

Spread between those were the few scattered messages from your Elven neighbors, all brought by impossibly friendly thrushes and Robins all happily enjoying the food you had set out at your offering. All bringing jealous glares from the Ravens peering through the stained glass designs around the Raven door above your door at the cheerful strange bird enjoying the food and new nest you had set up for them to nap in while you poured through the long letters and conferences with Thorin and Balin on the proper answer.

One after another you replied to each of them and sent them back with your only friendly guests since the Company had grown far too busy lately to spend time with you, even including the Golden haired Prince who had once fought so hard against his kin’s wariness about you to remain at your side through the Journey. After yet another check on your stack of letters and notices you returned once again to your small workstation. Ignoring the glares and mocking comments on the small stack of designs you were completing. 

Since your golden haired tutor had been stolen away by his princely duties you settled on trying for yourself. Your one single hope was that if you waited long enough maybe your reputation and standing in Erebor could change past timid ally. With a final draft on the small birdhouse you designed you returned to your rooms and packed your few belongings, leaving the messenger stand full just in case he were to return once you were gone. With a final glance at your rooms you turned and locked up taking your familiar path to the outer gates at first light, passing through the small crowds of Dwarves stealing glances at you.

.

Through the cool morning breeze you adjusted to the growing light and headed straight for the giant Greenwood ahead of you as you mentally retraced the list of supplies you were needing for your project, one that you’d asked for permission for scavenging through the Elven lands for fallen supplies. Thankfully your spot on the Council had brought you a steady stream of contact with the outside world, mainly from the Elves, your distant kin that you’d hoped to learn more about, but with your Elven status you were limited on what you could do in Erebor. And stretched to your not so friendly messenger bird that still had yet to come near you since his violent departure. With another sigh you glanced down at the scar on your finger as your hand rose to brush your hair out of your face to work into a long sloppy braid as the wind picked up.

For hours you crossed the bare plains and slowly made your way to the growing forest as your hand eased along the bow string draped over your shoulder in your cautious path along the overgrown cobbled pathway at the lingering memories of the spiders formerly lingering here. Nearly to nightfall you tucked your legs around you as you sat at the base of a giant tree, eyeing the small selection of logs you had gathered as you snacked on the small pack of bread you had packed for your trip before you put the rest away and curled up to rest for the night.  

…

With another raised brow Thranduil glanced over his shoulder at the source of blonde hair pooling over his shoulder while he read through the latest message from you on the possible trade changes with King Thorin through the arrival of the Dwarves returning to Erebor. Straightening up again his hand raised to pass the letter to his Son who eagerly scanned over the letter, “No new news. Thorin is still dragging his feet. Unless you were hoping for a more personal message.”

Sighing softly Legolas passed him the completed letter and replied, “I have no idea what you could mean. I simply wish to know how Tauriel and Lady Pear are faring in Erebor among the Dwarves’ Council.”

Feigning agreement through a nod Thranduil stood twirling a sealed envelope on his path around the desk in his private study replying, “Then I suppose you wouldn’t be eager to know about Lady Pear’s request for a scavenging trip through Greenwood for supplies for a project of hers.”

With wide eyes Legolas stepped forward trying to snatch away the letter from his Father, only to have it held out of his reach, “Really?!”

Thranduil chuckled as he held the letter behind his back with a creeping grin as he smoothly replied, “Yes, and I’m sure it wouldn’t matter to you to know that I also have ordered one of our guest apartments prepared for a full stay for her should she wish it.”

Another chuckle left him at Legolas managing to grab the letter and open it with a deepening grin as he read the letter only to meet his Father’s gaze with a straight face before he stated, “I don’t know what you could mean. I simply wish for her to have, a full and pleasant stay..” Flickering his face straight again after his brow crinkled as he tried to form his response.

With another nod Thranduil chuckled again watching his Son head for the door only to stop him right before him as he called out, “Legolas, when she arrives, just know you have my blessing to form a courtship with her.”

With parting lips Legolas’ eyes locked on his Father’s as he turned away from the closed door, “You’re serious?”

Thranduil nodded, “Glorfindel’s only child. Not mentioning her pleasant demeanor and long list of allies in the Kingdoms surrounding ours.” Stepping closer to the table on his left his hand curled around the glass of wine waiting there, “And aside from that, she makes you happy. If you need aid in subjects to cover with her, Prince Fili has missed his chance to make good on his promise to tutor her in wood working due to his betrothal.”

Legolas nodded, “I could show her a few things.”

Thranduil smirked at his Son, “She should be in the forest by Thursday.”

Legolas’ smile eased back as he nodded again and turned to head back to his room to study up on his woodworking before your visit between his pouring over the stacks of papers set up for his plans for your stay.

.

With a flicker of a smile the Prince hopped down from the tree he was patrolling in. His glance back up at the group of Elven guards behind him he eyed the tent they were carrying and quietly instructed them on the construction of the small campsite for you as he took a seat outside the tent with a book to patiently wait until morning for you to wake. Your gentle breaths stirring faster brought the Princes’ eyes higher to the front flap on the tent while you rolled onto your back as you curiously eyed your new enclosure. 

With a gentle grumble your hands rose to rub your eyes before your hands lowered to your lap and you moved towards the flap of the tent and shifted it to glance through the opening and give a wave to the softly smiling Prince. Through your next inhale you wet your lips and turned to grab your bags before standing outside the tent and flashing an awkward smile at Legolas when he stood and pocketed his book and bowed his head to you before saying, “Lady Pear, Ada was wondering if you would enjoy a stay in our Kingdom.”

With a timid glance at the group of Elves moving to take down the tent behind you your head turned back to the Prince as you said, “Well it would be nice to have a larger picture of the castle past the dungeons.”

With an awkward nod he chuckled softly, “Yes, Ada is also wishing to speak with you about that as well.”

“As far as dungeons go it has to be the best I’ve seen. I am a fan of the waterfalls, quite serene.”

Chuckling again he motioned his hand to the side saying, “I’ll lead the way.”

After a few steps you were at his side adjusting the strap from your largest bag on your shoulder before an Elf on your right approached your side and softly claimed it as the one behind him grabbed your smaller packs, including the one containing your scavenged supplies. Turning your head again your eyes met the Princes’ as you asked, “I heard your Ada has an extensive library.”

Legolas nodded as he smiled at you again, “Yes. We have books ranging all the way back to the First Age.” After wetting his lips he asked, “What, if I might ask, were you collecting for?”

Your eyes met his again as your hands rose to brush a stray strip of your curled hair from your face, “Well when I first was offered the apartment in Erebor I was gifted a messenger Raven, one that hates me,” His eyes shifted to land on you catching your fingers grazing across the scar from his attack, “I thought if I made him a house he might hate me less.”

“If you wish you will have free claim to one of our wood working stations.” With another nervous glance he added, “And if you need someone to aid you in the construction I’m always free to help.”

His smile shifted to his eyes as your smile grew, “That would be incredible, thank you. I wouldn’t want to keep you from any duties or anything though.”

After another soft chuckle he replied, “My schedule is clear for the near future.”

After a soft chuckle from you you replied, “How did you manage that? I can’t seem to get five minutes alone with the Company, let alone the Princes.”

With another smile at you he replied, “Our Kingdom is older, and we have quite a number of Elves able to aid in our tasks maintaining the Kingdom.”

You nodded through your soft giggle, “Old age then. I suppose it has its benefits.”

Through his soft chuckle he replied, “Yes it does.”

.

Again your eyes landed on the front gates that opened revealing the groups of passing Elves through the halls giving you greeting head bows as they scanned over your knotted and frizzy braid and worn coat and boots. With another glance up at Legolas you softly asked, “I must look like I fell out of twenty trees.”

He chuckled softly, “No, trust me, I’ve fallen out of countless trees and you look nothing like I did after.”

After another traded set of smiles he led you straight into the throne room where Thranduil straightened on his throne and flashed you a small smile while rising to his feet and descending the stairs to stop before you and bowed his head to you respectfully before saying, “Lady Jaqiearae, Welcome to Greenwood, I am deeply sorry your first visit to my Kingdom. I do hope you would welcome a stay here.”

Offering him a smile you replied, “I would enjoy that, and thank you for allowing me to scavenge for supplies in your lands.”

“You are always welcome here. I’ve even heard word from Lord Elrond about your Father possibly coming for a visit as well. We haven’t had his company since the First Age when we still lived in our Southern keep.” His eyes scanned over you and he stated, “I shall give you the grand tour and show you to your rooms.”

…

Deep down within the center of the Mountain Thorin’s voice rang out clearly ending the meeting he was currently stuck in as he declared, “We shall simply have to send the papers out to Lady Pear in Greenwood. See if she can manage the details.”

Within moments Fili and Kili’s eyes were on their Uncle as they asked, “Jaqi’s in Greenwood?”

Thorin nodded, “Yes, she requested a trip to camp in King Thranduil’s borders for supplies for her project. Thranduil sent word he asked her for a stay in his lands.”

Fili/Kili, “But-,”

Thorin stood and grabbed his papers before him saying, “Besides, it should give us the time to get started on your wedding plans with Sigrid and Tauriel. Your Amad is set on a double wedding by Spring.”

Struggling against their sinking hearts as Fili softly replied, “But she didn’t even say goodbye.”

Thorin sighed, “She left a note for you I’m sure, though it’ll probably be on the floor just inside the door, that Raven of hers seems to be on an all out shunning against her.” With another glance over the glum pair both heading up to their shared apartment he turned and went to meet with Dis over the wedding plans as the rest of the Company all grouped around their end of the table in a quiet conference on the last time they’d been able to speak to you outside of work.

…

Barely into your first week in the Elven Kingdom you were once again hunched over your work station with the giddily smiling Prince at your side stealing another glance at your messy bun of curls pooling out of its tie to droop into your view once again. After another glance at your notes his fingers gently landed on your hand to help guide you through the next swipe of the carving tool you were working a simple design into the edge of the roof of the medium sized house. 

With another smile he leaned more over your shoulder to ease his arms around you to give you a better lesson on the final touches to your design before helping you secure the hinges to the roof. Tightening the small screws to close the home around the giant spotted egg you found on your last supply run with Legolas through the forest, currently being sat on by a small bright red and green chicken that had volunteered to aid you in its care. Gently you lowered the roof into place over the dozing chicken while the Prince gave you one last adoring gaze before a Raven awkwardly flopped down onto the work station in front of you on top of the large bundle of papers it was carrying.

Fixing its feathers and wings after a rapid tail flick the Raven glanced up at the pair of you before turning it’s head and walked closer to the intricate bird house and peered inside at the large nest and dozing hen in the middle of the various soft, shiny nest building supplies and snacks around her before glancing back at you. 

Fidgeting his wings again he stepped closer to you asking, “You were Nao’s keeper correct?”

You blinked a few times replying, “If Nao has a single silver feather in his tail then yes, but he left my care a few minutes after Prince Fili tried to gift him to me.”

With a curt nod he stepped closer stating, “I am Turo, I will be your messenger bird should you accept me.”

After a glance at the stunned Prince at your side you turned to face the Raven again answering, “I thought you were Balin’s messenger.”

“I am.” His feet settled under him into a firmer stance, “But if you are in need of a messenger I will gladly serve you.”

Wetting your lips you replied, “I thank you for your offer, but I apologize, I cannot steal you away from King Thorin’s aid.” His head nodded glumly before you continued, “But I would gladly send you a house like this one for your station in Balin’s quarters if you wish.”

An eager head bob came from him as he stepped back to the papers and pushed the package closer to you stating, “King Thorin requested I leave these only in your care.”

As you smiled down at him you raised the package in your hands while Legolas gave you a curious glance while you said, “Thank you. I will look these over.”

His head nodded again and he answered, “I will settle my designs and send them along shortly.” Barely a moment later he was gone and you pocketed the bundle while Legolas gently raised the house in his hands with a soft chuckle before he stated, “I give it a few days before we have orders from all the Ravens in Erebor. Including this Nao.”

With a smile in return you joined him for the walk back to your apartment where he carefully set the house down on the table beside the window overlooking the main gardens before you joined the Prince for yet another trip through the healing forest.

.

Through the upper canopy your chuckling and giggles echoed through your race with the Prince across the upper branches. Darting in a random weaving pattern that often crossed brining even more giggles and chuckles at your leaping over the other to dart ahead. 

A sudden gasp brought the Prince back to your side in a slide and dangling hold from the branch you’d just slipped from, where his free arm circled you, holding you against his chest as he raised the pair of you back onto the branch you’d slipped from. After a gentle pull he secured you in his lap where your hands loosened from their hold on the sides of his shirt. As you steadied your breathing your eyes met and his fingers timidly rose to brush your hair back behind your ear with the distance between you closing and ended with his lips gently settling on yours.

His fingers trailed across your cheek through the tangling of your lips and tongues while you both lost all care of time and the world around you. Your kiss that abruptly ended as a sharp whistle broke out causing your eyes and heads to dart around. In a joint turn Legolas’ seat left him as he scooted just barely too far causing you both to drop, with his arms gripping you tightly to his chest. 

Racing footsteps echoed all across the branches above just as your fall suddenly stopped when a knotted rope was secured around the Princes’ ankle. Through your tight hold around his torso you trembled and chuckled awkwardly against his chest in your steady swing as the Elves grouped and slowly raised you back to the branch while Prince Legolas chuckled saying, “See, clearly not the first time I’ve fallen from a tree.”

In another chuckle you replied, “Clearly.”

Slowly his fingers and arms gripped tighter around you holding you safely in place until you were both helped back up again. On your feet again your eyes met before Legolas turned to look at the group of Guards all delivering a message from his Father asking for his return. After a nod his hand eased behind him to loop his fingers between yours for the walk back to the castle while you stole a smirking glance up at his not so pristine knotted and frizzy hair.

…

Through your walk your smiles deepened as your grips tightened and his pace matched yours to cautiously lean against your side while you both remained oblivious to the full blown rage spreading through the feathered population of the mountain. All spreading the news of your creations and treatment of your new feathered companion and just what Nao had missed out on.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The wordless planning of Turo, Balin’s messenger bird, echoed through Balin’s empty apartment until heavy boots entered through the front door that closed heavily behind them. Curiously the Dwarf followed the soft clicks to find Turo lining up a series of building blocks to form the floor plan of his new home, the same blocks Dwarves commonly used for the drafts for their building plans easily coated with ink to transfer onto a sheet of paper. Stepping closer Balin brushed his beard closer to his chest as he peered over the desk eyeing the Raven’s design and asked, “Turo, practicing your designing skills?”  
Turo glanced up at him, “Lady Pear built a home for her new messenger chicken and offered to build me one after I send her the designs.” His cheeks puffed up in his eager smile as he peered at it again, “Look here, a section for my food and drink, this area here for my nest, and an entire small closet for my treasures, though I was thinking maybe asking for a built in chest possibly, and a small hook for my bag near the door.”  
Balin smirked before asking, “I’m sorry.” Turo glanced up at him curiously slightly wary of his refusal, “But, did you say messenger chicken?”  
Turo nodded, “A bright red and green one, not sure why she’d choose a mostly near flightless bird, not really efficient on urgent messages. Perhaps Elves don’t require such urgency.”  
Balin nodded before his brows furrowed curiously, “Are you certain it isn’t just a surrogate Mother?”  
Turo met his gaze again with a pausing blink, “I didn’t ask, would make more sense though.”  
Balin smiled stealing another glance at the designs and pulled his chair closer to the desk lifting the pen to copy the design to a blank sheet of paper before adding the notes of extra details and even adding a few details of his own about the designs coating the edges of the walls and lifting roof. By the hours end the designs were carefully bound and set aside to be sent off the following morning with yet another round of letters being traded with the Elven Kingdom freeing Turo to go and boast about his new home.  
Boasting that drew an irritated puffing up to Nao, the very same raven that had abandoned you, who took off hastily towards Greenwood after muttering to himself, “I will not be outdone by some common flightless fowl!!” Leaving the rest of the ravens to head home as well with big dreams about their own homes, save for a small group claimed by the Bur Brothers’ kin, who had heard of your idea during your time in the forges and had begun crafting their own out of respect for their very first messenger birds thanks to their new titles.  
…  
Through the opened curtains in your tea room the sunlight poured in signaling the waking of your small chicken blinking the sleep from her eyes taking in the light growing at your easing the lid of the home open to refill her water and food bowls gaining a soft thanks from her. In a slow rise she stood stretching her legs to eat and drink her fill before returning back to her post keeping the large egg warm, settling around it nicely as you lowered the lid and went to make your own breakfast only to flinch in the hall at the eager tapping on your window. Turning your head you walked to the window and opened it spotting your former messenger bird looking up at you with an obviously forced smile saying, “I was unaware of your moving to Greenwood.”  
You nodded, “Are you hungry?” His head bobbed and tilted lower to eye the same hand and especially the scar on your finger from that first encounter before cautiously stepping onto your palm for the short walk into your kitchen to sample the fruit and snacks you offered him as you made your own breakfast.  
Between pecks at a slice of apple he stated, “I owe you an apology for your injury I inflicted on you.”  
You flashed him a weak smile, “You don’t have to apologize. You drew the short straw being assigned to an Elf in a mountain of Dwarves. I understand.”  
His head turned to the doorway as he said, “I heard from Turo you’ve chosen a chicken as your messenger bird.” Taking two steps closer to you he asked, “Why a chicken? It would take weeks for it to travel to Erebor and back again.”  
Your smile inched larger as you poured yourself some tea waiting on your veggies to bake for your morning scramble, “Bella is sitting on an egg I found in the forest. I rarely have need of a messenger bird, and if I do Prince Legolas offered his to aid me at its usual roaming tendencies due to his shared lack of post as well.”  
“Oh. Well I will be claiming those rights then.”  
“I assumed you would wish to remain in Erebor.”  
“I, would obviously, but clearly you are in need of a messenger trusted to handle Dwarven messages.”  
“If you wish to I suppose. But you are free to return to Erebor at any time, and if you did find another to work with I would gladly design you a home of your own of course.”  
He eyed you curiously as you plated your meal and moved it to your table leaving him to think it over through his snacking while you took another look at the files Thorin had sent over the night before you would take them to the Elf King for discussion.  
…  
An easy smile was resting on Thranduil’s face at your entrance into his private office beside his Son to claim your usual seats while he had his own late breakfast and you shared your plans for the day. Lowering his glass of juice after his sip his hand landed on the sealed envelope before him to grip and pass to you, “A letter arrived from a very eager looking Raven.”  
Your smile grew accepting it as you eyed the raven foot print on the front of it beside Balin’s handwriting of Turo’s name, “Thank you, must be Turo’s designs for the house I offered to build for him.”  
Thranduil’s brows rose only to lower at Legolas’ explanation, “Balin’s messenger bird eyed Jaqi’s project and wished to have one for himself.”  
Thranduil met your gaze again trying to contain his smile at the first name basis you two had grown to already among the other clues your courtship had begun already, even if you weren’t ready to announce it publicly just yet outside of Greenwood. “I assume your work will become quite popular in Erebor soon.”  
Legolas chuckled, “Exactly what I thought, we’d be gaining a massive pile of letters from all the Ravens in Erebor.”  
Thranduil chuckled softly raising his fork for a bite of his meal, “It seems you might have to stock up on supplies.”  
“I was thinking of making another trip in the forest today, if you don’t mind.”  
Thranduil shook his head, “Not at all, of course Legolas could be able to show you all the best locations for scavenging.” His smile grew as he caught Legolas’ hand moving to curl around yours on your lap gently through your shared smile.  
…  
Hand in hand with the Prince you returned back to the castle with a large batch of supplies in the wagon the eager white horse Legolas claimed pulled the cart containing them in a happy trot behind you at his travels outside the inner grounds. Upon your entrance you noticed the slightly tentative glances from the Elves towards the ceiling every few minutes causing your brows to furrow on your path to the Royal Wing. Halfway up there you paused at the guard outside the Throne Room stopping the Prince and you alerting you to the King’s request to see you in his Apartment upon your arrival. After a joint curious glance you made your way up to the apartment and entered to find a grouping of large bags filling the office of the Elf King currently draped across his small chaise lounge rubbing his temples softly humming to himself.  
As you entered the room he turned his head and sat up with a weak smile stating, “It seems your client list have already sent in their orders. Just swarms of Ravens, oh, and I heard word from a thrush earlier your egg was shifting a little while ago.”  
Your smile grew through an excited giggle widening the smiles on their faces as they followed you to inspect your future hatchling. Eagerly you gathered around the table housing the cracking egg and on looking chicken smiling at the small beak poking through beside the curious Raven. A few simple pecks later and the feathered ball squeaked and tried its first time at standing as the two beside you furrowed their brows curiously as you glanced at Thranduil asking, “What was a peacock doing in your forest?”


	3. Chapter 3

By the next morning you’d completed Turo’s house was completed and sent along with Tauriel, who shouldered Nao, your happy former messenger accepting his role as Tauriel’s messenger now that Dis had expressed a wish to get to know her better making her move to Erebor allowing her to claim your spot on the council. You would still handle things on this end working personally with Thranduil in aiding all the kingdoms in finding peaceful relations again allowing you to live here peacefully without all the drama of the doubting Dwarves and Ravens in that lonely mountain.

One pleased Raven later the fiery haired Elleth settled into your old apartment pleased that she had been greeted so fondly by her future Mother in law. Leaving Nao in his refilled messenger station she went to join Dis for tea as across the hall the golden haired Prince was prepping for Sigrid’s arrival later that day for a long trip of her own.

.

With fuzzy golden peacock chick on your palm you moved back to your work station and started on the next house in line as Legolas entered smiling as he undid his outer armored shirt leaving that with his quiver and bow along the top of the table near the door. Inspecting your set up he rolled up his sleeves and tied back his hair grinning at the little chick cheeping at him ruffling its tail feathers. His eyes skimmed over the chick, yesterday the size of a small mandarin orange now larger than a grapefruit. At the cheep your head turned and you smiled at the Prince, who crossed the room and eased his hand over your cheek when you stood, tentatively his lips met yours before his forehead pressed against yours for a moment. Softly he stated, “Hue has grown impressively.”

You let out a giggle reaching for a large feather from a fully grown peacock in shimmering colors nearly reaching twelve feet long, “Before Tauriel left she found this.” Moving around you his hand went from your cheek to your back as he eyed the impressive feather, “Your Ada has put the other guards on alert for any sign of others, it seems giant peacocks have taken nest in these lands after the spiders fled.”

Legolas chuckled setting the feather down after his testing the weight of it claiming another gentle press of his lips to yours after his fingers curled under your chin turning your head to face his. “No doubt Ada had this thoroughly sketched and will be incorporating them into his new wraps for the season.” You giggled to yourself and settled into your seat again with him taking his on your right helping you with your current bird house.

.

For your delight the houses were simply designed and nearly three were being completed each day. Slowly but surely the Ravens seemed to calm noticing the number that had already received theirs and the impeccable quality of those delivered having been enchanted to remain sturdy for years to come, resistant to flame, water and crushing damage protecting those inside of them. Three days you worked then took the week end off, Legolas had been called to aid with a celebration the King was prepping anxiously as your Father would be attending it with the other Elf Lords from both Lothlorien and Rivendell to check on you and no doubt sneak information on you and the Prince’s growing bond.

With a few books gone through you wound yourself unable to keep your eyes open any longer, dropping back onto the floating round cushioned bench in the middle of the main Royal Garden. Deeply you sank into sleep, your mind wandering back through the centuries past missing the eyes of servants passing lingering on you with growing smiles at the chick now the size of a small watermelon snuggling closer to your head for a nap of his own.

.

A deep sigh left the King in his path to his room shifting his shoulders hoping to relax them on his way. At the edge of the gardens the sight of a giggling servant bearing old sheets from Lady Pear’s room in their pale yellow silken piles drew his eyes to move over the path her eyes had formerly been on as she turned away continuing on with her work. A smile eased onto his lips as he discovered the reason for her pause. Right where his late Wife used to lounge he found her, coated in a layered pale pink flowing dress just barely exposing her feet he moved closer watching the cushion sway gently in the shifting breeze. Slowly he settled beside her removing his wrap to lay on his lap halfway trapped in a tearful memory of his late Queen glowing in the last gentle rays of golden sunlight as night started to fall a bit early due to the oncoming storm.

Blinking through it he smiled brushing your hair free from your face softly stating with a sigh, “No danger will find you in these lands. I will not allow it.” Carefully his magenta and golden wrap was eased over you covering you fully, “We will not lose you as well.” A moment longer his eyes scanned over you as his smile returned imagining the echoes of your children in these gardens already, forever you, him and Legolas would live out your days in these woods in safety as your family grew. Surely Glorfindel would agree to your union and wish to live here as well. No doubt all he wished for was your happiness and Legolas clearly made you happy. Yes he’d crossed a great line in claiming a kiss before announcements were made of your bond, but not without your consent of course, and you’d already seemed so at home here by their sides.

No matter what he would protect you, he loved you far too greatly to allow any harm to come to you. That single admission might startle many suitors away, having that fierce of a love from the Elf King, but those not knowing the King might take it as an amorous yearning for you, where his true adoration had always been in foreseeing the glow of motherhood and the joy you would bring here somehow attached to him. Centuries since your first visit he knew you would have a place here one day, uncertain of how he fit into your life only to let out a deep breath in relief at the first time he spotted Legolas falling from a tree in hopes of seeing you in your forced harp lessons in Rivendell as teens. The first of dozens with each time after in Greenwood only confirming it as his distracted daydreaming thought each and every sliver of sunlight was a glimpse of your golden hair making him loose his footing.

All this however found him unable still of growing closer to you at his seeming lack of words in your presence. A stumble through web coated roots however a few months prior, found you falling into his arms and brought out his smile in your close formations in taking out the spiders. Through the woods you walked at his side finally able to ease his words out gently working out a string of webs from his hair to end up smiling up at the King. Beds and baths were ordered and under a much more lenient pair of eyes the Kings worked out a deal taking you all to the mountain only to find a long since dead dragon and a shriveled wizard clad in all blue casting shadows and echoes of thunderous roars until his eyes fell on you.

Through his collection of pinwheels and bubble blowers he guided the company in showing them the repairs he had done and gladly released hold of the dwelling to return with Radagast South to Fangorn and later on to Izenguard to share with Saruman about his time alone ensuring the proper owner would be granted claim over it. Laughter filled the halls as their disbelief let out their withheld nerves for what they had expected to find as you were found staring at your Mother’s necklace in the vast horde in a chest beside the King’s, matching sets for the Elleths who married to very different stations. Gifts from their former King in Doriath, Dior, in a set of competitions in feats of strength, agility and artistic talent with the other fields and prizes of twin swords going to their future Husbands. No matter what as you sat gazing on at that necklace no one could have denied the ties between your family lines as Thranduil collected his, helping you to your feet and settling yours in his free hand while Legolas ensured you made it safely to the stairs.

Painfully the Prince and Elf King left you in that mountain with the hope you would venture to the forest soon. Making your request all the more welcome when you finally had planned to. Their future Princess had finally entered the line of trees and had come to make herself at home. Happiness had spread as the Prince and King settled their days around you hoping to keep you here with them, wishing you could allow them to make you happy and keep you safe in return. The arrival of peacocks was altogether puzzling as they hadn’t been seen since Doriath, making them wonder just where they had been hiding and how you had been the one to chance upon them. Curiously they all waited to see how large Hue would grow.

As he reached his rooms he caught sight of Legolas at your doorway, pausing in thought before he knocked, making him smirk before stating, “Little Leaf.”

Legolas’ head turned to his Father, “Yes Ada?”

“She has fallen asleep in the gardens.”

Legolas nodded then eyed your door only to join his Father in his rooms to continue the planning as Legolas kept anxiously shifting impatiently for you to wake up. A sudden scream coming from the gardens sent them racing out to find you upright and panting as servants crouched around you until the pair had arrived.

The sheer terror in your eyes left them speechless as you whispered tearfully, “Laketown was on fire.”

With a nod the King stood giving out a call for his riders to get armed then turned to look to you, “Would you like to come?”

You nodded and the pair helped you to your feet so you could race to change into your traveling clothes. Tightening the outer strap on your armored shirt you joined Legolas’ side flashing him a weak smile as he eased your quiver and twin blades onto your back with a gentle pat of his hand on your shoulder stating, “I am certain we will reach it in time to aid them.”

For nearly an hour you rode through the forest and up to the top of a tall hill only to stare off through the rough winter storm at the very much in tact floating city making you gasp and whisper, “I know what I saw, it was-.”

In a gentle pat Thranduil’s hand extended to lay on yours on top of your lap, “I know, perhaps-.” His words cut off as a loud explosion came from the farthest side of the city making you gasp again through a set of tears streamed down your cheeks. Releasing your hand The King urged your line of Elves forward towards the frozen lake reaching it as the people scrambled out of the city onto the thick ice. In a thunderous path the Elves arrived with wagons in tow soon filled with the screaming and crying mortals with whatever they could carry, through which you dashed across the ice straight for the city with Legolas behind you, both shouting, “Bard! Sigrid!”

Instantly you froze spotting Brand with his arms packed as Tilda was the same behind him, “Brand!”

His eyes rose to yours as Tilda shouted, “Have you seen Da?!”

You shook your head, “Is he on his barge?”

Brand, “No, he was just taking Sigrid there.”

You wet your lips pointing them towards the line of Elves as you both raced through the scattering people following the young pair. Sharing the names to shout your eyes settled on Sigrid trying to unpin her Father from under a burning beam you both raced over and tackled off of him sending it flying. Before they could thank you their eyes widened as you watched it soar straight for the giant boiler warped ready to blow outside the already in cinders back portion of the city. Gripping the pair tightly you raced to the nearby bridge stating, “Deep breath.” Their objections died at the seam breaking on the boiler casting out another lick of flames towards the barrels of oil in the store room next door already smoking as you dove into the icy water.

Across the lake in your absence in the crowds the King leapt free from the back of his Elk and raced towards the now apparent deserted city. Behind him he could hear the gates of the mountain opening as racing Dwarves sprinted for the lake, joining in on shouting for the future Princess only to halt as the Elf King did. Flinching his head aside only at the great wave of heat from the fiery explosion, his now tear filled eyes looked over the crumbling wooden structures left standing from the blast releasing a tearful whisper of, “No…” A few staggering steps closer he drew in a breath clinging to his promise not an hour ago he would not leave you here, you would not die or find any harm if it took draining all his being into your bodies, you would survive this sending him at full speed for the city again.

Under the ice and crumbling city glimpses of the flames dying as it touched the icy waters could be seen in your full speed swim straight for the racing steps you knew to belong to the King. A reach into your pocket later a vial of starlight was pressed to the ice casting out a blinding light sending the King into a full skidding stop. On is knees he scrambled back to the spot shoveling away the snow with aid from Tauriel at her arrival. Through the ice he could see your eyes and his Son’s clearly as the blinding light dimmed and you sank away from the surface at his sword leaving its sheath. A stab and swipe of his blade later the ice was tilted and thrown clear freeing their hands to dive in and clasp around your extended arms tugging you free.

Sputtered coughs later the heavily wounded Bard and shivering Sigrid were bundled in the spare furs brought by the Dwarves at the lake’s edge to be guided back to the Mountain while the King tugged the pair of you tightly into his arms where he folded around you both pressing his lips to both of your foreheads just moments before his met yours in a quiet embrace ending with Bard’s clear shout over the wind, “King Thranduil!” Your heads turned to him as he asked, “How, did you get here so fast? It takes hours to travel here from Greenwood. How did you know?”

Plainly he replied, “I didn’t. Get inside, stay warm.” Without allowing the Man another word he turned you both back to your waiting steeds in front of the scared Men being ushered into Erebor, the safe and warm open gates welcoming them inside. Looking on at the shore your hands were claimed by the King and Prince as you felt a relieved tear stream down your cheek as you watched what was left of the city sink under the water. Only through the smoke, just like in your dream you watched a line of orcs come into view on their warg steeds. Their presence was announced as the Dwarves turned ready with swords in hand to defend the Men now running away from danger all stealing backwards glances in your first step forward.

 

Between the confused King and Prince you drew in a steady breath and began to whisper in Ancient Elvish,  _“Waters of the East, Rush, Hear the Word of Power, Waters of Celduin, Rush, against these foul beasts!”_ Three times you repeated the chant echoing off into the growing wind and the Men halted in their path at the deafening crack of ice from the river flowing under the mountain freeing what appeared to be a stampede of horses sending more ice free of its path. Behind you stunned gasps came from the Men and Dwarves looking on as they headed straight for the lake now cracking at the growing stampede of horses taking out the legion of orcs and following the river all the way to the end of your sight. As they vanished from your sight the weight of the enchantment buckled your knees bringing you into the arms of the concerned King eyeing your face as his palm cupped it gently.

Softly, as if to himself he stated as your head rolled to rest on his shoulder, “Merely tired, merely tired…” He turned confirming the truth with his Son then glanced at Thorin and the Dwarves in the distance, “Get to cover! We are leaving!” Not noticing the slowly emptying lake revealing the charred rubble once again quickly being coated by snow.

Thorin nodded guiding his men back to safety along with Fili, who was already halfway clutching Sigrid tightly under his jacket in the spare furs to keep her warm until he could get her inside. He stole another glance back at you in Thranduil’s one armed climb onto the back of his Elk that quickly raced back to the Forest’s edge with each Elf glancing at the few guiding the wagons still on their turns once emptied to join their kin in their borders again.

.

Elven borders that now pulsed brighter as that same herd had followed the river to a bend leading them past the ash colored Mountain range, Ered Lithui straight into the heart of Mordor. Watery hooves stamped and climbed over the black walls until they raced down the other side sending them over the other side with the cries of the trapped beasts inside to cry out helpless into the pale grey skies. Skies emptying at the leaping of a band of watery horse up into the nazgul attempting to flee, darkened winged beast sunk to the depths of the city and held there until their last breaths had left them.

Unseen to any kind or fair eyes those hooves crushed and joined those from the horses rising from the Lake of Nurn, sending the frenzied path of a single blazing red eye in helpless circles. With nothing to do past watching its fowl creations slowly drown in the rising waters that spilled out washing into Minas Morgul and into the open sea after another short stretch of sea sending several guards from Gondor onto their backs at the flood of fowl beast being washed past them. Word was spread and winged spies were bribed out to inspect the stormy but clearing skies over the once darkening cities now empty save for the lone red eye, great news for all, news carried on far more willing wings as peaceful yet cautious rest set in.

.

Back in far greener lands your still slightly damp figure was settled onto your bed and respectfully stripped and dried by a set of female healers as the King waited outside as Prince Legolas fumbled and tripped his way into a fresh set of clothes. Barefoot and in a backwards turned shirt he stumbled back into the hall where the King helped him fix his shirt and dry and rebraid his hair awaiting the word on you. Their wait was interrupted as the front gates were thrown open and boots raced through the kingdom only to bring Glorfindel skidding into view with fiery eyes panting out, “Where is my Daughter?!”

Thranduil’s hand motioned to the door saying, “Our healers are changing her now.”

Elrond and Celeborn panted coming into view around the corner as Glorfindel strode to then through the door rushing to your side making the stunned healers gasp covering you in your new under vest with your new sleeping shirt. Their heads bowed to the Lord as they moved aside allowing him to inspect you. Pale and sleeping deeply in a dreamless state you laid there as his eyes sank to the formerly hidden burn scars in small circles on your chest no doubt from the golden ring on the end of a woven chord around your neck, “ELROND!”

Two crashes later Elrond came through the door being sent to his hands and knees as Celeborn, Thranduil and Legolas all tried to join him only to fall around him. Scrambling to their feet they got to the bed’s edge all eyeing the ring as Glorfindel asked with teary eyes, “When did she find this?”

Elrond shook his head then glanced to Arwen in the doorway behind him asking, “Did jaqi have any jewelry when she visited us in June?”

Arwen shook her head, “Not past her Naneth’s rings.”

Elrond mumbled looking back at you, “She must have found it after. Thorin did mention goblin tunnels?” Glancing up at Thranduil who nodded.

Thranduil asked himself softly, “How did I not sense it?”

Glorfindel mumbled through a sigh as he helped the healers prop you up to add your new shirt over you through Legolas’ drying your hair as he asked, “Is that why she hasn’t woken?”

Celeborn’s hand moved over your face and he shook his head, “No. Her dream has had a heavy weight on her.”

Elrond nodded, “She normally is tired for a day after having them.”

Thranduil nodded then eyed the highest burn scar visible as Glorfindel tightened the neck of your loose shirt before they vanished then stated, “If we are to do anything about that ring we should move now while the river has granted us safe passage for some stretch at least.”

Glorfindel’s eyes met the King’s curiously then brightened with pride at your strength as he detailed the entire event. At the end Celeborn stated, “First we should consult Gandalf. He-..”

A swift breeze brought a grey clad figure into the open doorway drawing their eyes to him, in a rough voice he spoke, “It is not every day I hear the call of Lord Celeborn. How may I be of service?”

.

Through the night the Lords were in conference as Legolas rested against you pillows with you on his chest wrapped loosely in his arms through his soft humming to you slowly lulling you from your sleep. As the first chime of clocks when morning light should have spilled into the kingdom your eyes cracked open at the lips pressing to your nose easing a tired smile from you. A tilt of your head brought Legolas’ smile out before your finger tapping on his chin brought his lips to yours and a chuckle to follow as his forehead pressed to yours, “Morning Love.”

Softly you let out a giggle then turned your head at a familiar irritated grunt asking, “My Ada’s here?”

Legolas nodded, “He spotted the ring, they’re discussing plans now.”

You nodded and he helped you onto your feet and to the room down the hall where their conference stopped and your Father turned crossing to you folding you into a tight hug making you giggle as he mumbled, “I am so proud of you.” Then kissed your cheek and pressed his forehead to yours, “Come, join in on the planning, the Lords are all foolishly agreeing we sail to Mordor.”

You giggled then eyed the group ending on the Wizard in the group as he stated, “I am pleased to see you awake so soon after such a draining enchantment.” A snow coated bird landed awkwardly ruffling its feathers and shaking flecks of ice free from its legs and accepted the warm towel Elrond fetched for it to settle into helping it recover from its long flight while it shared the news about the scouting trip from Mordor.

Instantly your eyes shifted to Gandalf as you eyed the moth slowly walking in a circle around the tip of his staff forming a smirk on your lips as you asked, “I wonder if your friend Gwaihir might be in a generous mood?”

Gandalf chuckled then stated as the moth flew off, “We shall see.”

..

Fully dressed in a fresh set of traveling clothes you climbed on the shoulders of an Eagle in front of your Father as the other Lords climbed on theirs squinting through the still stinging chunks of snow in the steady storm as the Eagles took off South. Hours they flew above the slowly rising waters in laketown lake and the rivers below seeming to be flowing in reverse back to the lake steadily until the ice coated black gates came into view with a solid lake of orcs, nazgul, wargs, spiders and trolls under a thin sheet of ice. Instantly when the red gaze of Sauron hit your eagle you let out a sharp gasp clutching the ring burning into your chest drawing pained whimpers from you as you grasped at the chord tearing it free from your neck in another pained gasp for air through the Lords peering on at you. You fumbled an arrow from your quiver and wove the chord through the cut outs in the head and tied it and accepted the bow from your Father’s back he helped you aim and hold steady at the rising stream of lava at the water having blocked the lower escaping paths.

Splitting through the storm the cry of the arrow sounded until it sank into the lava signaling your turn away. Safely slumping back against your Father’s chest your hand worked under your shirt blindly inspecting the new marks on your chest going numb at the snow hitting them. Burns that drew tears to your eyes for the scars you would now have to bear if none of the Lords could find a way to mend them. Scars Legolas would no doubt have to look at and tolerate should he still wish to marry you knowing about them. Passing over Rohan you dozed off and were held tighter as the black gates in the distance split as the dark creatures turned to bursts of seeds. All sent spilling out into the desert plains around the ring of ash mountains being buried in the wave of waters spilling out into the surrounding lands while you were carried back to your safe bed to rest once again as the healers were called for to tend to your now startlingly large blistering burn.

Around you the Elves settled into the palace as the storm outside the forest grew harsher, only relaxing as the Elf Lords formerly pacing all settled into rests of their own. Glorfindel wrapped around you for the night as the giant eagles settled in the main Royal Garden around your now goat sized peacock chick beginning to get his first green, purple and blue feathers. Their sleep was interrupted as the distinct cry of a giant peacock came on the other side of the gates making the Elves guarding it open it curiously only to be bushed aside at the seven white and multicolored chicks hopping inside calling out to Hue as their dark colored Mother and white Father strolled through the castle joining the eagles that simply snuggled in tighter and went back to sleep as Hue snuggled with his family.

…

 

Behind the barricaded gates the Dwarves settled in for the harsh wave of winter they hadn’t missed in their years away, the weeks of harsh storms they were thankful for your tireless efforts in the greenhouse. Slowly but surely by morning the waters rose again bringing the fish back with them fueling the internal ponds you had helped the Dwarves to clear once again for storing up in the winter. The spare quarters for the Hobbits that had caught up with you and Bilbo on the night the trolls had found you were finally finished being built and filled the open plain enclosed in the enchanted greenhouse of a small ring of mountain peaks around the base of Erebor storing their cattle and open fields used for planting.

The lowest levels in Erebor now housed the scattered few hundreds of Men now assigned to aid the Hobbits in the greenhouses and handling the herds of livestock and tending for the large mountain goats also dwelling inside the mountain to earn their living. Bard and his brood of Children were settled into the healing wing with the other few injured and partially frozen, warming nicely and listening to their new Master cursing as a splint was placed on his miraculously unbroken yet impossibly bruised leg formerly pinned in the collapsed building. In another low growl his eyes locked with Thorin’s stating, “I don’t know what happened, the oven in Mel’s diner exploded out of nowhere after something glass broke.”

Balin nodded stating, “I’d wager it’d have been a flaming arrow from those orcs.”

Bard groaned again through the final strap being added to the splint on his leg, gritting out loudly, “What I want to know is how the Elves knew!”

Fili shifted on the foot of Sigrid’s cot as Dis added another hot water blanket under a fresh blanket over her as she started turning back to a near normal pink shade through the Prince stating, “Uncle, had to be one of her dreams.”

Kili nodded as Tauriel finished wringing out her outer coat to hang on the rod around the roaring heater a few feet away, “Ya, just like with the trolls near Rivendell.”

Bofur nodded, “And that pack of boars that’d run s through had she not told us to camp another mile down wind just past Bree!”

Bard raised a brow, “She dreamed it? That is your explanation?!”

Thorin furrowed his brows at the wounded Master while Bilbo rested his hands on his hips stating, “Elves do have visions you know! Recorded through the ages, how do you think they keep up with what goes on around their borders when they lock themselves up! You should be grateful-..”

Bard, “Grateful?! Grateful we lost our homes?! Grateful-..”

Dwalin’s finger was now pointed it the Man’s nose, “Now you hold on there a moment! Now none of us would willingly wander into Thranduil’s lands for how little trust we had in him in our fleeing. But that Lass saw us safely through from the Shire and got us home again! Now if not for the Master falling to that first bought of sickness at the start of winter you’d not be Master, and if not for her we’d not have dealt with you at all! Left you to starve out there in that blizzard! She saw what would happen and got the Elf King, and his army, to help you! She didn’t fire any flaming arrows at you! Hell! She’s the one to unpin and save you, you giant ungrateful lummox!”

Bard’s head turned to Sigrid who nodded saying, “She did Da. Her and the Prince.” Making his lips part as he only remembered coming to on the path back to Erebor wondering how he’d gotten wet and onto shore safely into the arms of the Dwarves.

Turning his head he eyed the Dwarf King and still puffed up Consort Bilbo stating in a softer tone after clearing his throat, “That, I was unaware of.” He wet his lips and dropped heavily onto his back only worsening the pain in his heavily bruised ribs while he rubbed his face with both hands, “What am I to do now…”

Thorin grinned stating, “Your people have agreed to aid our Hobbit farmers. They will be taking their orders to earn their keep through the winter. If all settles well by Spring we will have another string of Hobbits arriving to aid them as our kin trickle back in to work on Dale. Then we can talk about reopening our orchards, where your kin fit in after that will be up to them. You and your Bairns are welcome here, it would aid our learning one another greatly before the wedding.”

Brand, “How do the Elves fit in?”

Balin chuckled, “They have orchards, when the storms settle we’ll start to get our fruit trades again, Lady Pear has smoothed those talks as well.”

Dwalin, “No doubt we’ll be having a dinner at least when they clear, have to thank her.”

Bofur chuckled, “Never thought she could wipe out a whole army by draining a lake.”

Thorin chuckled stating, “Thankfully at least the workers below said the fish were pushed up into our stores before the lake drained, so we should have enough until the waters rise again.”

Bard, “And if they don’t?”

Bilbo sighed, “Then we’ll just have to ask her to have the horses to race back again, we don’t know everything!” His hands rose to rub his temples on his path back to their Chambers as Thorin chuckled and followed after him muttering to him sweetly about the pie he tucked away as a surprise for the former burglar earning him a giddy smooch on the cheek drawing a chuckle from the King.

Bard raised a brow only to glance at Bombur as he stated, “He missed Dinner due to all this.”

Bofur nodded, “Tried to wait it out till Supper but, our King’s Consort does tend to get a bit testy when he doesn’t get the full seven meals after settling here.”

Balin patted his shoulder saying kindly, “Just get some rest. We’ll get you settled in the Royal Wing tomorrow after breakfast.” He nodded watching the group trickle out leaving the Princes, Tauriel and Dis there tending to Sigrid as Tilda and Brand settled in to two of the extra beds for the night.

 


End file.
